


Swimming

by noraebangbang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kid Luhan, Kid Sehun, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraebangbang/pseuds/noraebangbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon has zero desire to jump back into dating post-divorce. Minseok refuses to accept that. And Jongdae spills a beer and sets everything into motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

“There’s money for pizza on the fridge,” Junmyeon says for the third time. He trips over an errant plastic fire truck as Minseok pushes him toward the door. “Just please make sure they’re in bed by 8:30.”

“Got it,” Minseok nods.

“Sehun’s sleeping with Tito now. Not Sandy, Sandy’s stupid.”

“Uh huh.”

“And Luhan’s going to ask for juice before bed. Don’t give it to him. He’ll wind up wetting up the place.”

“Okay.”

“And—”

“Junmyeon, I’ve watched your children before. You’re stalling. Get out.”

It’s just after 8, and Junmyeon is, in fact, stalling.Six months ago, he’d found himself on the receiving end of divorce papers. Six months since his very carefully cultivated world fell out from under him and splintered into a thousand pieces at his feet.

He hadn’t gone into married life with the idea that one day, his wife would leave him with twin four-year-olds and a lovely ‘I fucked your boyfriend’ note. But no one ever really does. So now, six months later, the only male company he keeps consists of two young men who are barely tall enough to reach the refrigerator handle. Junmyeon doesn’t mind this.

Minseok, on the other hand, does. And as Junmyeon’s oldest and closest friend, he takes it upon himself to force his friend out into the world, to take a breather from how strongly he’s overcompensating for the loss of their mother by spending practically every moment with his boys. Which is why, after three weeks of bickering about it, Minseok is shoving Junmyeon out of his own house.

Junmyeon stumbles onto the porch and stares at Minseok for a while. He doesn’t really like the smirk on his friend’s face, or the hint of mischief in his friend’s catlike eyes.

“We’re going to be fine, and you’re going to have fun,” Minseok says, over-enunciating each syllable. He pats Junmyeon’s shoulder. “Don’t even worry about anything. Have fun and don’t worry and I’ll see you when you get back and you can tell me all about your shenanigans. Me and the boys will be okay. Right, boys?”

Junmyeon smiles just barely at the simultaneous yells of agreement from the living room. A tiny part of him feels sad that the boys seem so unaffected by his leaving. They sit staring with unwavering attention on the cartoon on the television—Sehun on the sofa in his dinosaur robe and Luhan, a tiny monkey, lying on the hardwood floor.

“See? Everything’s under control,” Minseok says. “They’ll be pajama’d and in bed before you even get to wherever you’re going.”

“Right,” Junmyeon says with a sigh. His mouth twitches, fingertips fidgeting. “Okay, boys, I’m leaving!” he says a bit louder, leaning to be seen around Minseok. “Come say bye!”

“Bye,” Luhan says without any other part of him moving.

Sehun, on the other hand, slides off of the sofa and runs over to his father, squeezing Junmyeon’s legs tightly. Junmyeon smiles and pets the boy’s too-long hair; at least one of them will miss him.

The walk to his car feels like a march down the plank. Junmyeon jangles his keys in his hand and manages to stretch a ten second walk into three minutes. He makes note of the grass being a hair too high. The front shrubs aren’t in decent shape; he’ll have to call the gardener. The left front tire of his car sits a bit lower than the other wheels so obviously it means he should just go back inside.

His breathing quickens. This is a terrible idea. Something’s going to happen to one of the boys and he’ll be in the middle of a bar and what kind of parent does that make him? A terrible one. A terrible, awful liar of a parent who deserves to have them taken away. Staying home is the only option.

The figure behind him as he turns on the path back towards his house startles a choking sound out of Junmyeon. He clutches his chest while regaining his senses and shrinking some under Minseok’s accusatory gaze.

“Go,” Minseok says with a firmness he tends not to exert.

“I’m going,” Junmyeon says. “I just…forgot my—” Minseok stretches out his hand to offer up Junmyeon’s wallet. “Right. Thanks. Okay…Going now.”

“Bye, Myeonnie,” Minseok says, waving.

Junmyeon sighs his way into his car.

====

Six rebuffed flirtations later, Junmyeon sits on his bar stool thinking up increasingly elaborate ways to murder Minseok. A piano falling, maybe. Or an elephant escaping from the circus  and heading straight for Minseok’s apartment. Though, with Junmyeon’s luck, the elephant would just join the ranks of everyone and everything else who falls in love with Minseok. Adorable bastard.

He sighs and swallows the last of his cocktail, letting his fingers slide along the condensation on the glass. His wedding ring plinks against it as he spins the glass around, and Junmyeon furrows his brow. Seemed pointless at this stage to keep wearing the ring, but he’d gotten so used to it over the past six years that he didn’t really know if he wanted to say goodbye just yet. But Minseok expects shenanigans, and shenanigans never ensue with a platinum stop sign so prominent, and so Junmyeon slips the band off his finger and tucks it into his pocket. His hand feels unnervingly light.

A sliver of blond falls into his face and, for the millionth time, he’s momentarily shocked by it; it’s been a week since he’d gone into something of a panic and walked his way into a salon for a bleaching. He’d already foregone his regular haircuts after being left the way he was. Now, with the blond just past his ears, shaved near the nape of his neck, he’s fairly certain he looks like a completely different person. Which, in hindsight, maybe was the point of doing it.

The bartender shuffles back and forth behind the bar and the music overhead almost overpowers all the chatter around him, but even with all the noise and commotion, Junmyeon feels far more alone in this bar than he had sitting at home with his children. He checks the time on his phone. 8:52. Is that too early to call it a night? Immediately his mind cranks out excuse after excuse to blurt to Minseok about coming home early. Or maybe he’ll just drive around for a while until a more acceptable time.

He makes it three steps before being unceremoniously forced out of his head and back into the bar, knocking right into another person. The man’s beer sloshes between them, splashing them both as this man chuckles out a  _whoa_ and Junmyeon groans. Now he gets to go home smelling like beer. Amazing.

“You alright there?” the man asks as he leans to grab some napkins. He hands half his pilfered stack to Junmyeon before starting to dab at his shirt.

“Fine, sorry,” Junmyeon mumbles. The area around the bar is packed. No wonder this man had been so ridiculously close, but that doesn’t alleviate Junmyeon’s annoyance.

“No, no, I’m sorry. Didn’t notice you moving, I should’ve stepped aside.” And then he looks up, and Junmyeon feels the tight clump of frustration and anxiety sitting in his chest loosen just a hair, replaced by little swimmy butterflies in his stomach.

This man with his mostly-empty beer and fringed ink-black hair and dark pants that Junmyeon can’t tell whether are gray or black or a deep blue. This man whose mouth is thin but friendly and oddly curved at the ends. This man somehow combines a lot of strong features onto one face and makes them all look beautiful. Warm. Inviting.

It’s annoying but Junmyeon finds his own mouth curving into a smile, too.

“It’s okay,” he says with a complete extraction of the previous venom. “It was my fault. Here.” He holds out his napkins. “I’m on my way out so…you take them.”

“Oh? Shame,” the man smiles. “Leaving before I ask you to buy me a drink.”

This is a thing, Junmyeon tells himself. A thing that single people do when they want to show interest. He tries to remember how to flirt back but all that surfaces is an awkward croak of  _yes_ , which just makes the other man smile more and his eyes practically disappear and he’s just so handsome that Junmyeon forgets how to breathe.

His name is Jongdae, Junmyeon learns after getting a couple of beers for them. His name is Jongdae, and his hands roam a lot and his laugh makes the butterflies swim faster and his breath against Junmyeon’s ear turns Junmyeon’s knees into useless gelatinous mush. His name is Jongdae, and he is definitely interested, which just feels strange to Junmyeon after being alone for so long.

But Jongdae and his uncontrolled hands and his minty breath hot against Junmyeon’s neck make it nearly impossible to say no. Junmyeon is sure he doesn’t even want to say no. Not when Jongdae leans in so closely to be heard and he smells like spilled beer against an abandoned forest floor. Not when there’s a hand against his hip gripping him so tightly that Junmyeon lets his mind wander to thoughts of being shoved against the bar and taken right there in public. He swallows that back down with a polite smile.

“Do you live close?” he asks. He was bold once, back before falling into line with his parents’ wishes and marrying their friends’ daughter. He thinks for a second maybe he could get that boldness back—as long as Jongdae doesn’t laugh him back behind his wall.

====

Jongdae doesn’t laugh. Jongdae leads him out of the crowd, hands folded together, out to the street to get into a cab. Junmyeon offers to drive, having only had two rather low proof drinks, and after some conversation about directions, he parks outside of Jongdae’s apartment building. He lives in a quaint part of town, filled with families and nice parks and niche restaurants. The building stands squat against the horizon, a short brick affair with a tiny flower garden in front. Junmyeon thinks Sehun would like all the flowers.

“You live by yourself?” Junmyeon asks as Jongdae flips the light switch in his apartment.

There’s a disjointed kind of decor around—vintage furniture mixed with modern paintings mixed with a really, incredibly tacky deer head on the wall, a black Panama hat resting on one of the antlers—and yet it all kind of works together. Junmyeon’s eyes settle on some framed photos on an end table nearby. Jongdae with a little pigtailed girl, the two of them cheesing harder than necessary while holding up peace signs by their eyes. Jongdae and a little boy with their hands on a giant plasma globe, hair standing straight up and a look of sheer joy on the boy’s face. Jongdae with a light-haired woman, leaned back against some kind of railing, both in dark shades with their legs crossed at the ankles. A sadness creeps up in Junmyeon and threatens to swallow the thrill of maybe getting lucky as he thinks. Maybe these people are Jongdae’s family. Maybe this is a terrible idea. This has to make him an even worse parent now.

“Yeah,” Jongdae says, sounding somewhat distant. Junmyeon looks up to find himself alone in the living room, Jongdae disappearing into a room down the hall. He has no idea if he’s supposed to follow, but before he can decide, Jongdae steps back out, pulling on a t-shirt and carrying another in his hand. “In case you want to get out of the beer,” he says with a small smile.

“Thanks,” Junmyeon says. Hesitation settles in him. “So…these are nice pictures…”

“Oh, yeah, thanks,” Jongdae says. His grin takes over his face again. “My kids are pretty great. I always get nice photos like that but I’m running out of places to put them so most are in an album.”

“Oh. You have kids.” Stupid stupid  _stupid_.

“No, no no.” Jongdae looks…offended? Disgusted? The thought of having a child clearly doesn’t sit well with him. “Jeez, no. I teach. I’m a teacher. I don’t have any children; I deal with them best when I know I can give them back to their parents at the end of the day.”

“Yeah…” Junmyeon’s laugh is clipped. Rehearsed. He can literally feel himself starting to brick off again. Goodbye, boldness.

“What about you? Kids?” Jongdae starts off again. “You want a drink? I’ve got water, Coke, tea…”

“No,” Junmyeon says. “I mean. Yes, kids, no drink.”

“You don’t look old enough for that,” Jongdae says. He returns with a beer, smiling and watching Junmyeon in a way that makes him feel ridiculously exposed. “But that does explain the face.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your face,” Jongdae repeats. He stops smiling, sucking in his cheeks and narrowing his eyes until his expression looks pinched. Annoyed. Kind of snooty. “That’s the face you were making. Like you’re two hundred percent done with everything and everyone. I see a lot of my parents make that face, so…it makes sense now. I thought maybe you were just super pissed about the beer spilling.”

“I was,” Junmyeon says. “I don’t make that face…”

“You’re starting to right now.”

Jongdae laughs again, loud and full and almost kind of sweet, and Junmyeon finds himself smiling a little. His boldness reboots. He pulls off his damp shirt and drops it to Jongdae’s floor, staring at him and trying hard to make sure his eyes are wide and bedroomy and  _not_ annoyed. The laughing quiets, comes to an anticlimactic end, and Jongdae shortens the distance between them to pull Junmyeon into a kiss.

The butterflies don’t come back, but something new, something better billows in him. It’s hot and prickly and almost suffocating and Junmyeon hasn’t felt this way since—

He pulls away from Jongdae. Takes a sizable step back. “No, sorry,” he mutters. “Sorry. This…I can’t.” He mumbles to himself a bit more before stooping to grab his shirt. He feels Jongdae’s undoubtedly confused eyes on him and he can’t even bring himself to look as he pulls his shirt back on.

“Sorry, what just happened?” Jongdae asks. “Did I do something…? Did I read something wrong?”

“No, no, it—Sorry. It’s not you,” Junmyeon says, raking a hand through his hair. “I just got out of a relationship and it…I mean, I was married. To a woman, and—”

“Oh.” If Junmyeon didn’t know any better, he’d think Jongdae sounded amused. “Okay. Never been with a man before, got it. We can go slow.”

“Okay. Wait, no!” Junmyeon squeezes his eyes shut, tries not to think about doing  _anything_ slow with Jongdae. “I mean. I’ve kissed…it’s…It’s complicated.”

“Gotcha,” Jongdae says.

Junmyeon sneaks a glance, and Jongdae watches him not with annoyance or confusion. His smile is soft, hands in his pockets, head tilted just barely. And it’s now that Junmyeon can look at him,  _really_ look at him, without the distraction of a crowd or the piss-poor lighting at the bar. Jongdae stands just about at Junmyeon’s height. Thin frame. Strong, squared jaw. Nice broad shoulders. Arms that tell Jongdae works out or maybe has some kind of genetic gift. Slender hips. His pants, Junmyeon decides, are a deep gray. And they’re tenting in a way that makes Junmyeon’s insides heat up again.

“Well, whatever you want. If you want to just watch a movie or I can make you a drink or—”

Junmyeon swallows the tail end of Jongdae’s suggestions, tongue pulsing back into Jongdae’s mouth and being met with an eagerness that Junmyeon appreciates. He feels Jongdae take his hands from his pockets and stick them into Junmyeon’s back pockets, drawing him closer and  _god_ it’s been forever but the feel of Jongdae’s hardness against him snaps a shiver up Junmyeon’s spine. He inches himself forward a little more, desperate.

“Do you want to go in my room?” Jongdae’s voice rumbles against Junmyeon’s lips and all Junmyeon can bring himself to do is nod.

Jongdae’s bedroom is understated. Bed, dresser, desk. Simple colors, simple decor, and none of that matters to Junmyeon at all as soon as Jongdae’s back on him again. Their teeth clack together a few times with the intensity of their kissing, hurried and eager and clumsy as they both work to get rid of clothes. When they’re down to their underwear, Jongdae hooks his index finger along the elastic of Junmyeon’s briefs, pulling for a moment, and Junmyeon can’t believe how heavy his moan sounds at the touch.

“Can I?” Jongdae asks, and Junmyeon nods.

Jongdae smiles, mischievous and dangerous, before taking hold of Junmyeon’s lips again. He sucks, bites, licks against him as his hand snakes into Junmyeon’s underwear to stroke him. Another moan has Jongdae tightening his grip. His warm palm and fingers make Junmyeon dizzy, standing on his toes some and starting to roll his hips against Jongdae just to have more. More friction, more pressure, Junmyeon doesn’t even know, he just knows he needs more of it.

He mumbles a swear before appending an apology to it, and Jongdae laughs a little.

“It’s okay, I’m an adult,” he says.

“I’m not used to adults anymore,” Junmyeon says.

He grips Jongdae’s shoulders, leans in to rest against the crook of Jongdae’s neck, and he thinks momentarily that maybe he should return the favor. He puts his palm against the front of Jongdae’s boxers and gasps at the feeling of Jongdae’s cock moving. It strikes him that he’s not really had a ton of experience with dicks that weren’t attached to him, having tamped down those desires for the most part, and so he tries to mimic Jongdae’s motions. Every tug, every tickle of fingertips, every grazing of his cock head, he shadows against Jongdae’s length.

“Jesus…I wanna taste you, is that okay?”

Junmyeon’s head swims but he’s still coherent enough to nod a little, and Jongdae sinks to his knees. He slips the waistband down more, and Junmyeon looks down to watch Jongdae stroking closer to the base of his dick. He almost starts to change his mind; he’s only had one other man’s mouth on him, and that definitely didn’t end well—though it did end his marriage pretty well. But Jongdae’s mouth is open, and his tongue slides forward, and he drags against the slit of Junmyeon’s cock so slowly, so skillfully, that Junmyeon doesn’t think about anything other than yes.

When Jongdae wraps his lips around the head, Junmyeon’s knees buckle and he reaches to hold the desk behind him to steady himself. He bites back another louder moan, nearly shaking as Jongdae flicks his tongue against the underside of his head. It’s quick, almost light enough to not be happening at all, but he feels so sensitive that even the tiniest flick would be more than enough. Jongdae drags his tongue again, this time from the underside up to the slit, and Junmyeon nearly doubles over.

His ragged breathing bounces off the walls, his grip tightening on the edge of the desk as he watches Jongdae swallow more of him down. Their gazes meet and Junmyeon shudders again. Jongdae, on his knees with watery eyes and a full mouth, looks beautiful. It’s almost too much to take.

“Fuck…stop,” Junmyeon pants. Jongdae’s eyes become a question. “I don’t wanna come…”

“I want you to,” Jongdae says. The sincerity there nearly drives Junmyeon to fuck his way back into Jongdae’s mouth immediately.

Instead, Junmyeon shakes his head, tugs Jongdae’s arm, captures the man’s mouth in another kiss once he stands. He thinks about all the times he avoided acting on, even letting himself think about, an attraction to another man, and he almost feels a little relieved to count Jongdae amongst his first few. 

“Fuck me,” Junmyeon says rather suddenly. They’re both startled by it, staring at each other with wide eyes, before Junmyeon tries to look more resolute in his request.

Jongdae, after some reassurance, nudges Junmyeon toward the bed and rifles through his nightstand shortly before grabbing a condom and a tiny bottle. The ball of anxiety squishes every last butterfly, dissipates some of the heat within Junmyeon. He starts to think about all of the reasons why this is the worst idea yet, why he’s probably the worst parent in the universe, but he shuts himself up as he stares at Jongdae squeezing lube from the bottle and rolling it against his fingers.

“Lay back,” Jongdae says.

At the first touch, Junmyeon half-screams and immediately wants to bury himself beneath the building’s foundation to avoid dealing with his embarrassment. But Jongdae doesn’t seem bothered, and he doesn’t laugh, and the amount of patience he has turns Junmyeon even more; he’s probably a very good teacher. The thought has Junmyeon smiling, relaxing a little, considering he’s sure Jongdae plans to teach him a few things soon enough.

It takes some time, but eventually Jongdae works three fingers into Junmyeon. He pumps his fingers some and Junmyeon practically howls, eyes fluttering shut as Jongdae brushes against his spot. He’d had his own fingers there before, but this feels so different. So much better. Jongdae’s weight over him makes it even better.

“You think you’re ready for my cock?” Jongdae murmurs against Junmyeon’s temple.

“Oh  _god_ yes,” Junmyeon wails. “Please please yes…”

Jongdae smiles, that dangerous glint in his eye coming back again, and he presses the head of his cock against Junmyeon’s opening. It would be easy to just roll his hips and take Jongdae in, but Junmyeon tries to behave, tries to wait for Jongdae to lead. And it takes a bit, but eventually Jongdae’s pushing harder, past the muscle ring and further into him and  _Jesus Christ_  the angle of Jongdae’s cock hits Junmyeon’s spot just right. There’s a few seconds of fullness that Junmyeon knows will replay in his head for hours, and then Jongdae’s almost completely out again. But he drives back in again with a force that sends Junmyeon sliding up the mattress a little and Junmyeon cries out again for more.

Jongdae’s hips, slim as they are, have a force that leaves Junmyeon breathless as Jongdae fucks into him. He tightens his grip on Jongdae’s sheets, knowing he sounds ridiculous with his moans and hums and not caring in the least. All he cares about is more, and Jongdae seems more than happy to oblige. Jongdae dips down some, teeth grazing against Junmyeon’s clavicle and, with the pleased moan that follows, bites down a little harder as his hips speed up. Junmyeon wonders how he’d managed to go for so long without this.

“This is good?” Jongdae growls against Junmyeon’s ears. “You like being fucked like this? Ah…shit, Junmyeon, I’m gonna come in you.”

“Fuck! Yes! Fuck, please,” Junmyeon moans. “Please  _please_ , come in me, I need…oh  _god_ …”

Jongdae moans deep in his throat. His head dips again, rested against Junmyeon’s shoulder, as he gives another few hard thrusts before stilling his hips. Junmyeon sighs deeply, warmth against his walls that he almost wishes wasn’t obstructed by the latex. He digs his nails into Jongdae’s shoulders, squeezing him between his thighs and rocking some for more friction before Jongdae helps out and wraps a hand around his cock with lazy strokes. Even that’s enough for Junmyeon, coming between them after just a few pumps.

He feels tired, battered. Better. He lets out a quiet laugh before wiping the sweat from his forehead. He thinks, for a second, that it’s nice that he won’t have to make something up to tell Minseok.

====

“I’m going to get a job after school,” Luhan announces as they enter the elementary building. Junmyeon laughs softly, holding the door open for the boys before walking in as well.

“Oh yeah?” he asks, taking their hands again to lead them toward their first day of class.

“Yep,” Luhan says. “A grown-up job.”

They discuss Luhan’s new career options—plumber, racer, leprechaun—and soon fall into line with the other kindergartners and their parents. Junmyeon’s grateful for the guides in place considering he’s just as nervous as Sehun looks. He keeps his sunglasses on to hide his puffy eyes.  Luhan starts discussing pizza maker as another possible job when they reach the end of a hallway and see a teacher standing near the door, greeting parents and children and—

No. No no no  _nonononono_. 

For a second (A really quick second! A nanosecond really.  _Half_ a nanosecond.)Junmyeon considers abandoning his children and running the fuck away. But he stays, and he marches up to the classroom door with them.

“Ow, Appa,” Luhan says with a whine, struggling to pull away, and Junmyeon realizes he’s squeezing their hands a bit too hard. He mumbles an apology, loosens his grip, hopes for some kind of medical condition in which Jongdae forgets things with regularity and thus won’t recognize him. He hopes maybe his sunglasses will be something of a disguise.

Jongdae waves another child into his classroom with a smile, eyes lifting to see the next few kids coming in before he notices Junmyeon, and fuck, there’s that blip of recognition on his face. Junmyeon chooses to ignore it. He puts his hands on Sehun’s shoulders.

“Okay, boys, this is the part where I have to leave,” he says, kneeling down.

“Don’t be embarrassing,” Luhan says with a roll of his eyes.

Junmyeon sighs, then pulls Sehun into a tight hug. “Be good, okay?” he says, and Sehun nods. He smiles and hugs Luhan next. “Look after your brother. Try and have fun. I’ll be back in four hours, okay?”

“Okay,” Sehun says, barely above a whisper.

“Well, welcome to kindergarten!” Jongdae grins, and Junmyeon tries to ignore how cute this man’s voice is when speaking to kids. “I’m JD, what’s your name?”

Sehun looks to Junmyeon nervously.

“I’m Luhan,” Luhan announces. “This is my backpack. It’s a dinosaur!”

“That’s super cool,” Jongdae says with a smile that looks genuinely impressed and not fake-impressed the way some people act around kids. Not that that matters. Junmyeon could care less. “You like dinosaurs? We have lots in the classroom.”

“Really?” Luhan lights up. “Okay, bye Appa!”

He runs in, and Junmyeon smiles some and starts to stand but finds Sehun attached. Rather than pull away, he simply lifts the boy as well. He glances to Jongdae.

“Well. One down,” he jokes.

Jongdae smiles, then turns his attention to Sehun. “It’s okay if you’re scared,” he says calmly. “I’m nice, I promise. And the day goes by very quickly. I’ll bet you’ll like making new friends.”

“No I won’t.” Sehun’s refusal is muffled by Junmyeon’s neck, his face buried against his father as Junmyeon holds Sehun’s backpack in his other hand.

“Don’t you want to go learn things with Luhan?” Junmyeon asks. Sehun shakes his head.

“If you want, you could sit in the classroom with him for a while,” Jongdae suggests. “Show him around. Help him get used to it. A lot of the parents wind up hanging back the first day. It’s almost expected, really. I don’t even have anything major planned for today because so many kids need today to just get used to me and here and the whole idea of school.”

Junmyeon really just wants Jongdae to shut up. He wants to pretend like this guy was a successful one night stand and not someone whom he’ll have to see for nearly a whole year now. Someone who seems genuinely nice and caring and patient and…Junmyeon wants a reason to hate him and not a single one is coming up.

“No, no,” Junmyeon says. He shifts Sehun some, then kisses his hair. “I’ll be back. Four hours, okay? You can do it.”

“Here, I’ll take him,” Jongdae says. Junmyeon hesitates. Stares at Jongdae’s outstretched hands. Quickly remembers where those hands have been and what they’ve done but shakes that thought away considering his own hands aren’t even a little bit innocent. He hands Sehun over and the boy does little more than whimper in defeat. “Alright! We’re going to have an awesome day, Sehun. You wanna say bye?”

“No,” Sehun says, sounding betrayed. Jongdae laughs lightly, pats Sehun’s back and sends Junmyeon a sympathetic look.

“It’s okay,” Junmyeon lies. “I’ll see you later, angel.” He kisses Sehun’s hair and turns on his heels before his heart can break any further.

“Hey! Mr. Kim?” Jongdae waits for Junmyeon to turn, then makes that same silly, pinched mocking look again before relaxing his expression with a smile and a wink.

Junmyeon, utterly annoyed, smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. This isn't a new Thunder chapter. I'm sorry. But...please accept this alternate version of Suchen? I'm trying really hard to keep this as the end and yet some people insist that I write more. So maybe I'll continue if other people really want me to.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! And you're more than welcome to nudge me on [tumblr](http://poshcy.tumblr.com/). I might even start taking requests!


End file.
